


Pure

by days4daisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ eyes flit between them, a crease between his brows. “I’ll watch over you,” he grumbles, vanishing into the night.</p><p>“Kinda kinky when he puts it like that.” Benny smirks.</p><p>Dean pushes his arm against Benny’s mouth so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

No time for self-discovery or scrutiny in Purgatory. It’s hunters and the hunted. Sweat and dirt-caked clothes. A few minutes of sleep. 

A twig snaps, and Dean jumps. They’re on the move again. 

“Relax, brother.” Benny gets on Dean all the time. His pulse is racing, he says, makes Benny tired.

Makes Benny hungry, more like it. Dean sees the way Benny looks at him. Sucks on his bottom lip while he wipes his ax. A leg propped on a stump. The pose makes him look longer, pants hugging the right places. 

Dean is hungry too. “Have at me,” he says. Takes off his jacket and rolls a sleeve up.

Benny’s eyes go dark. “What's in it for you?" he asks. Glances down, pointedly.

Dean’s mouth tilts. “Bet you’ll think of something.” 

Benny's teeth go sharp, and Dean turns his head.Too much trust, maybe. But Dean is up for everything; suck his blood, kill him. He’s tired. He needs something.

Pain cuts through Dean’s arm. Benny drinks straight from the vein. Dean feels his lips working, tongue coaxing his skin.

The loss of blood makes Dean’s eyes heavy. His breaths stutter. Benny’s body is heavy between his legs.

“There now. That so bad, chief?” 

Dean doesn’t say anything. He just sighs and shifts under Benny’s weight. 

Benny’s eyes go darker, for something else. He grinds his knee between Dean's legs. “Why don’t I take care of this here?”

Up top, Dean would have said he doesn't swing that way. Not gay. But there’s no point in Purgatory. No gray areas. No stereotypes. 

“You do that,” Dean says. He lifts his hips while Benny unzips him.

It’s something they both need, and it keeps on happening. They run. They kill. Benny feeds. They fuck. 

Finding Cas should break the cycle. Cas is alive and as sane as he gets. He doesn’t like Benny much, and vice versa. Dean isn’t surprised. Kind of comforting, actually. Angels and vampires at odds. How it's supposed to be.

But finding Cas isn’t enough. 

They bleed and sweat together, covered in mud. Benny sneaks a grin at Dean. Dean glances at Cas. 

When Cas takes watch, they rush it out. Hand-fuck and drink, sating each other fast as they can. 

Cas finds out, of course. 

When he does, Dean expects him to judge. Cas has no right, sure. It was Cas' bright idea to blow the door to Purgatory open. Gobble up Leviathans, like that would end well.

But Dean is out of a lot of messes because of Cas too. At the end of the day, Cas is the angel on Dean's shoulder. It's his job to judge. Dean needs him to.

Cas’ eyes flit between them, a crease between his brows. “I’ll watch over you,” he grumbles, vanishing into the night.

“Kinda kinky when he puts it like that.” Benny smirks.

Dean pushes his arm against Benny’s mouth so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye.

It continues like this awhile. Run. Kill. Feed. Fuck. Cas turns his back as soon as Benny looks at Dean. Just shakes his head and goes to stand guard. 

Every time he leaves, Dean feels it a little more. Not supposed to feel in Purgatory. Just supposed to be. 

Benny notices the difference. “You and your friends, man,” he teases.

The next time it happens, Benny just chuckles. 

Time after that, Benny doesn’t even crack a smile. “Ain’t healthy, what you boys are doing,” he says. 

Dean shoves his arm out. “You want this or not?” Benny wants the blood, so there’s nothing to discuss. Or so Dean thinks. Until two days later. 

Been a vicious 24 hours. They’re drenched in blood and dirt. It’s nasty-hot. Dean peels his jacket off and scrubs himself with stream water. Benny has an eye on him. He licks his lips, watching the drops fall from Dean’s fingers.

“I’ll take first watch,” Cas mutters. Dean rubs his neck and sighs.

“Nah,” Benny says. Dean’s head snaps up. Cas turns around too. Matching frowns hit Benny at the same time. 

“Why not?” Cas asks. He says it like a threat, fists balled at his sides. 

“I’m sick of it, that’s why.” Benny jerks a thumb at Dean. “Lost pup.” Then at Cas. “Stood up date.” 

“I am not a date, standing up or sitting down,” Cas grumbles. 

Dean shakes his head, then glances at Benny. “Look, man, thanks. But you don’t have to…” he trails off. He’s not telling Benny no, is he? Dean doesn’t want Cas to leave. Benny's right on the money. But Dean won't force him to stay either. Cas is a big boy angel. It’s his decision. 

“C'mere, Castiel,” Benny says. 

Cas’ eyes narrow. “Why?” 

“Relax, angel. I won’t bite.” His mouth curls. “Actually, I might.” If he’s going for encouragement, Dean doubts Benny is succeeding. 

Cas closes their distance with a challenging stride. This isn’t Crazy Cas with the honey and board games. It’s Angel of the Lord Cas who doesn’t back down from a fight. With full mojo, Cas will smoke Benny with a pinkie. 

Dean is on his feet quick, rushing to get between them. “Guys-” His voice dies when Benny grabs Cas’ shirt and forces their mouths together. 

Cas goes corpse-stiff. His hands stay balled at his sides. But he doesn’t shove Benny back. Doesn’t twist away or get a case of the laser-eyes.

After a moment, Cas’ gaze slants to where Dean is standing. Dean can only imagine what his face looks like. Mouth open. Eyes bugged out. 

Whatever Cas sees pulls a low sound from him. He grips Benny by the shoulders and forces him against a tree. Cas pins him down, bodies pressed tight. He closes his eyes and takes Benny’s mouth again.

Benny laughs under him. “I’ll be damned,” he breathes. Cas reaches for Benny’s pants. Benny yanks on the front of his shirt.

“You kidding me?” Dean hears his own voice before he thinks about what he’s saying. 

Benny dips his head back against the tree trunk. He snickers as he licks the wet left by Cas’ mouth. "Want in, friend?” he asks.

Benny is giving Dean that hungry look, and Cas…man. Cas’ eyes are this weird, dark blue. His mouth is swollen, skin pink and roughed up from Benny’s beard. Dean feels the look down to his jeans. It's hot, and it pisses him off. He wants to grab Cas and kiss Benny’s taste off him. Growl that Cas is Dean’s, damn it, he’s always been Dean’s.

“Come here, Dean.” Cas’ voice is a low mutter. 

Dean’s throat goes so dry that he can’t even murmur assent. He fits himself between them without needing to be asked, back to Benny’s chest, Cas in front of him. Cas’ stare has more fire than Dean has seen from him in months. Way before Purgatory. Before brain-warped Cas, before the amnesia and the God trip. Before Crowley. Before the cage. 

Dean grins. “You just looking?”

Cas kneels in front of him. Dean groans, denied the mouth that Cas gave up to Benny so easily. “Cas, damn it,” he grumbles. It doesn’t help that Benny laughs behind him. Dean feels the rumble against the back of his neck, Benny sucking slow. 

Cas does not respond to his disappointment. He just unzips Dean’s pants and pulls them down. Dean watches in awe. Cas head is lowered, focused on his task. The task just happens to be Dean’s cock, flushed and hard, springing free when Cas gets his pants down. 

Dean gasps at the pinch of teeth against his neck. A warm stroke follows, Benny’s tongue on his broken skin. “You mind, sugar?” Benny murmurs. He uses ‘sugar’ to be a dick, and Dean should call him on it. But he’s too lost in the sight of Cas on his knees, looking up the length of his cock with smoldering eyes. 

Benny’s tongue drags over Dean’s bloody skin again, and he groans, can’t help it. “Just don’t turn me,” he mutters.

Benny’s laugh shivers on his skin. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he purrs. “Ruins the flavor.” He fastens his lips against the torn skin and suckles nice and slow. 

Dean groans and scrubs his hand through Cas’ hair. He needs to hold something. Benny’s arms wind around his waist, hands skimming his belly. They shove Dean’s shirt up, giving Cas easier access to his cock, flushed pink and big a few inches from his lips. 

Dean waits for Cas to do something. Cas' eyes are fixed on Dean’s shaft, mouth parted. The attention makes Dean shift uncomfortably in Benny’s arms. Benny drags harder on his bitten skin. Dean’s hips jump forward, cock bobbing towards Cas’ lips. Cas sucks in a breath, and his eyes brighten. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean can’t take it anymore. 

Cas tips his head back. “You are beautiful, Dean,” he says. 

Dean laughs. They’re in the middle of Monster Land. His blood is getting sucked, and his dick out for an Angel of the Lord. Cas thinks now is a good time to go Hallmark on him? 

“He’s a sweetheart.” Benny smirks. He kneads into Dean’s belly. Dean groans and drops his head back, blowing out through an open mouth. 

He yelps at stubble rasping hot against the side of his shaft. “What the _hell_ , Cas?” Dean repeats, this time for Cas’ cheek nuzzling his cock. 

Cas doesn’t respond in words. His gaze fixes on a vein curled along the side of Dean's shaft, a puffed blue path for him to follow. He travels it with his tongue, pressing lips to the swelled trail.

Dean hisses and tilts his head back on Benny’s shoulder. He earns himself a chuckle and Benny’s mouth against his ear. “Feel good, chief?”

Dean shivers. “Damn it, Cas,” he chokes out, “get on with it.” He isn’t expecting the amazed look Cas gives him, or the smile that breaks out on his face. 

Cas sets hands on his thighs and eases closer, his knees shifting through fallen leaves. His lips curl around the reddened head of Dean’s shaft. He pulls him in, mouth a gentle ‘o.’ His stubbled cheeks draw in, tongue dragged in a gentle circle.

Dean closes his fist in Cas’ hair and gasps. His head rubs back on Benny’s shoulder, and he sighs at the lips that move down his jaw. He turns to meet them. 

Benny nudges his lips open with his own. Dean doesn’t mind. He needs something to distract him from Cas’ mouth, inching its way higher. Cas’ fingers dig into his thighs. Dean’s legs shudder, stretching apart. His weight comes down on Benny’s chest, Benny’s hard-on grinding against his ass. Dean grunts under his breath. “Fuck, man,” he mumbles, “really?”

“Got enough blood left in me,” Benny says, a laugh under the words. “I’ll show you.” He unzips himself quick, pants open just enough. Dean stiffens at the thickness pushed up against his ass. Big and hot, rubbing on his skin.

Dean nearly curses when Cas’ mouth leaves him. “So beautiful, Dean,” he whispers. 

“Cas.” Dean means to tell him to get on with it. Quit stalling, holy friggen tease. 

But something about Cas’ voice gets to Dean. They shouldn’t be doing this here. Too many years, too much bad shit. He wants to hear Cas say this stuff up top. Safe in bed together. Warm and clean and happy. Happy as they can be, anyway.

If Cas feels that same loss, he doesn’t show it. He presses kisses to Dean, wet tip to dry sides. His eyes close as he nuzzles Dean's cock with his lips.

Dean makes a choked sound and lifts his waist. “Cas.” He's grateful for the hand Benny lifts to his neck. Fingers press into the soft belly of his chin, pushing his head up, neck extended in a tight pull. 

Benny’s other hand stays on his stomach. It rucks Dean’s shirt up higher, stroking into his abdomen. Dean rolls his hips back on the hardness behind him. The attention draws a low sound.

“Do not hurt him.” Castiel’s stern look fixes on Benny over Dean’s shoulder. 

Benny chuckles; an easy, delighted sound. He hooks his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Heard of guardian angels, but this here’s a little crazy.”

“Quit worrying, Cas,” Dean barks. Or, he tries to, but the words come out too soft. Dean traces his thumb over Cas’ cheek fondly. 

Cas’ eyes immediately return to him. It’s like a universe of focus on Dean’s face, constellations dancing around his pupils. Shit, Dean’s thinking poetry, his dick inches from Cas’ mouth and Benny spitting into his own hand. 

Some crazy thing bids Dean to say, “I need you.” Cas sucks in a breath like he’s been punched. His lips part with surprise. A flash of pain crosses his face. 

But then, he smiles; an awed, little smile. “Yes, Dean,” he says. Something tightens in Dean’s throat.

Cas winds his lips around the head of his cock again. Eyes closed, a suckle as his cheeks draw in. He strokes the rim of his head with his tongue. Slowly, patiently, Cas inches down his cock.

Cas scratches fingers down his thighs as he moves. Dean groans, his waist shifting back into the wet touch pressed on his ass. A saliva-slick index finger on his entrance. Tapping, requesting entry. 

“This’ll sting a bit, chief,” Benny warns. “Not much out here for the pain. Only what my mouth can give ya.”

“Just do it,” Dean mutters. He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t need to. Dean needs this. He needs Cas. Needs Benny. Needs anything that isn't this damn hellhole.

Benny chuckles against his neck and pushes the finger inside. He’s got big, thick hands. Just one finger makes Dean hiss and jut his hips forward. Towards the lips that Cas still has wrapped around his cock like a lover. Cas groans at the added pressure. His tongue slides along the underside of his cock. His eyes are still closed, warm pleasure on his cheeks. 

Even like this, scruffy and crusted in the dirt, there’s something about him. Dean's gaze stays on Cas, even as Benny pushes the finger up deeper, stretching him out.

Dean exhales a shaking breath and eases himself back. A tremor goes through his hips. “Easy, brother,” Benny murmurs. 

“Not my fault,” Dean mumbles. “Feels too good.” He sounds a little drunk. Feels a little drunk. He stares at the dead leaves and bare trees surrounding them. Cas’ once-white pants are now gray from the dirt. Benny’s heavy breaths echo behind him. 

A second finger teases around Dean’s hole, stroking the crown in patient circles. Then presses inside, massaging the rim. Dean gasps and jerks between them, pulling another chuckle from Benny and a groan from Cas. 

Cas slips off him with a wet pop. His low-lidded gaze rests on the wet shaft in front of him. His lips are gleaming, eyes all pupil. Dean can’t stop staring. Even when Benny’s fingers twist inside him. Even when Dean hisses , body arching on Benny’s chest. 

“Hear that, Cas? He feels too good.” Benny’s nose rubs in Dean’s hair. 

Dean watches Cas’ head tilt upward. His tongue drags over his bottom lip. 

The fingers inside Dean spread, long and thick, and Dean’s stomach clenches in answer. But he loses Benny’s hand on his belly. That hand goes to Cas’ hair, ruffling him like a bird’s feathers. Cas’ eyes narrow. 

“Y'know, I could like you if you weren’t so high n’ mighty,” Benny says. 

“I’m the low one here,” Cas says. What does that even mean? 

Benny chuckles. His fingers move down Cas’ face. Cas shakes his head, but Benny isn’t deterred. He snags Cas’ chin between his fingers. Thumb under his mouth, forefinger on his jaw. A snarl curls Cas’ lips back. Dean swallows. 

“Yeah,” Benny muses. “I could like you.” His thumb pushes Cas’ bottom lip. It peels back, and springs up when Benny releases him. Dean bites his cheek instinctively.

When Benny tries it again, Cas opens his mouth. For a second, Dean thinks Cas is nuts enough to bite the finger clean off. But Cas closes his mouth over it instead. Cas glares at Benny over Dean’s shoulder, but he doesn’t back down. Dean watches his Adam’s apple bob, Benny’s thumb sliding between his lips. 

Benny’s fingers twist inside Dean too, stretching further. Dean groans. He has to close his eyes a second. 

When he looks again, Cas - fuck - Cas has more of Benny’s fingers in his mouth. Hooked on him like porn. Benny scrubs inside Cas’ mouth roughly as another finger joins the first two inside Dean. He thrusts in. Dean moans. Doesn’t help when Cas wraps a hand around his cock. It’s starting to cool but is still wet, swishing slick in Cas’ fist. His cheeks hollow in, sucking on Benny’s fingers. 

“Ready for me, chief?” Benny’s voice is a low rumble against Dean’s ear. As he draws the hand from inside him, he also pulls his hand from Cas’ mouth. His wet fingers smear down Cas’ chin, gleaming saliva. It’s so fucking hot, Dean can't breathe, doesn’t even want to at this point.

Dean stares as Cas sits back, a strange heat in his eyes. “Do it, Benny,” Dean says. 

He doesn’t miss how Benny spits in his hand again, the same hand just wet by Cas’ mouth. He drags it up the length of his cock, thick and red, a glance back tells Dean. 

Dean swallows. Yeah, he’s done this before. More than once. But Dean hasn’t had many chances for quickies lately. Benny’s size makes Dean nervous. As if sensing his concern, Cas’ fingers run up Dean’s sides. A slow stroke that makes Dean shiver and lean his weight back on Benny. He sucks in a breath when he feels the start of pressure. Benny’s cock inside him, slick with spit but still huge. 

“Easy, man,” Dean grits. Benny stops moving, and Dean gulps down air. A glance shows him the concern on Cas’ face. A questioning tilt of his head, a silent question.  
Dean worries his lip between his teeth. Yeah, he’s still ok. He drops his head back on Benny’s shoulder.

“You got it, chief,” Benny murmurs. The pressure continues, incremental shifting. 

It’s been awhile. Feels strange, being filled up like this. Dean blows out an unsteady breath. He tangles a hand in Cas’ hair, feels the angel’s breath against his shaft. The sensation is a reminder of the good stuff. Benny’s getting awfully close, if he moves just right… 

Benny grinds against him, a groan against Dean’s throat. Dean makes a sound too, higher, shorter. “Are you all right, Dean?” Cas’ worried face wobbles in Dean’s squint. 

“Yeah,” Dean hisses. “Fuck yeah. Cas. There, Benny.”

Benny chuckles. He returns a hand to Dean’s stomach. It’s perfect, the way he pushes on Dean’s belly, urging him to fit closer. Benny’s waist is hard and solid against his ass. Dean’s fingers squeeze in Cas’ hair. He feels another breath over his cock, and he bites his lip to keep from making a more embarrassing sound. 

Cas catches on. His lips wind around the head of Dean’s shaft. As Benny rocks forward, Cas’ tongue draws along Dean’s tip. He circles over his slit, dipping into it, making Dean shudder. Benny presses again. Dean’s legs splay open, and his free hand gropes back for Benny. The hand in Cas’ hair pulls so tight that he nearly yanks the angel off-balance. 

Cas actually growls, gravel that shoots straight up Dean’s cock. “Fuck,” he gasps. 

Cas’ head bobs, he’s surprisingly close to Benny’s rhythm, rivals on the same page. Dean should have a quip for this. Dean Winchester: uniter of Angels and Vamps?

But fuck, Dean can’t even think words at this point. A startled sound whooshes out of him when Cas pulls him down his throat. Dean’s hips buck forward, and he manages a moment of panic. But if Cas minds the sudden thrust, he doesn’t let on. If anything, his lips move faster. Dean feels his nods beneath his clenched hand. Cas’ fingers comb up the inner seams of Dean’s thighs. 

Benny’s hips snap forward, following Dean’s sudden spasm. He’s - yeah, he’s right where he’s supposed to be. Dean moans - sharp, surprised. Benny chuckles again, his voice the closest thing to whiskey in this damn place. Dean licks his lips, and it’s all he needs to do. Benny’s mouth bites at the corner of his, and his hand scritches Dean’s stomach, pulsing downward. 

Dean hisses against Benny’s lips. He drops his head back when Benny’s teeth scrape his chin, nipping him without the fangs but still hard enough to bruise. Benny pushes forward again, again. Right to the good spot. Dean curses, fist tangled tight in Cas’ hair. Buried down Cas’ throat.

He’s coming before he can give Cas any warning. Right into the waiting mouth of an angel. Cas hums. He doesn’t move.

“Son of a bitch swallowed,” Benny hisses, sounding impressed. He also sounds awfully close, breathing heavy on Dean’s neck. Dean grinds back, fixing himself tight to Benny’s body. Cas sucks around him, throating him tighter than a soldier of God should know how to, really. Benny groans when he comes, deep and wonderful. Dean feels every little twitch and jump of his waist. 

It takes awhile to move. Benny’s arms loop around Dean’s waist. Dean tucks his cheek against Benny’s jaw. Cas’ forehead sits on Dean’s belly, breaths labored on his hip. 

“We gotta do you, Cas,” Dean mumbles. The words slur out wearily as he drags his hand across Cas’ scalp. 

Cas looks at him, eyes large with wonder. He shakes his head. “You’ve given me everything I could want, my friend." 

Cas stands and wipes his hands on his pants. His lips are swollen red and wet from his own saliva. If Dean weren’t so spent, the sight would be enough for round two. Cas glances at the vampire over Dean’s shoulder. Dean thinks he sees a faint smile before Cas turns for the stream. 

Dean grunts as Benny eases from inside him. “The angel’s got the right idea,” Benny says.

“Yeah.” Benny isn’t wrong. But moving isn’t an idea Dean is fond of.

“How bout we do him next time?” Dean raises a brow at the suggestion. Benny shrugs an innocent shoulder. “Fair n’ all.” 

“You hate him,” Dean reminds, but even he doesn’t believe it anymore. 

“Yeah well, Carpe Diem and all that,” Benny says. 

Dean frowns. Seize the Day, coming from a vampire is…well, kinda fucked up. But hey, he can’t argue with the reasoning. “Fair,” he agrees.

Benny winks and pushes off the tree trunk. He tucks himself back into his pants and starts after Cas towards the stream. Dean zips up his pants and hurries to follow. 

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Tumblr](http://daisy4days.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
